


One night in Omega

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard recruits Vega using unconventional methods, leading to a steamy night on Omega and a video that Shepard desperately tries to keep hidden. Eventually, the truth will come out. It always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One night

Shepard accepted the glass of whiskey Anderson offered her, taking a sip before setting the glass down on the rounded coffee table in front of her. "So my hand picked crew is almost finished, who is this recommendation you mentioned?"

Anderson sat down in chair opposite Shepard. "Lieutenant James Vega." Anderson slid a data pad across the table to Shepard. "He led a unit on Fehl Prime, things went wrong, he's currently propping up bars on Omega, you might have to use a more unconventional approach to get his attention, probably best you dont mention the Alliance at first."

Shepard picked up the data pad, reading Vega's dossier, calmly drinking the rest of her whiskey. "Damn, Fehl Prime blew up in his face, seems like a good soldier though. Are you really suggesting I break frat rules?"

Anderson shrugged. "Technically you aren't, he's not on your crew yet."

"What makes you so sure he'll join?"

Anderson smirked. "Because you are his hero, he just needs a challenge."

Shepard sighed. "Fine, he better be good."

"He will be, you just need to give him some encouragement, he took the loss on Fehl Prime hard."

"Ok, we'll head to Omega as soon as the refits are done. What strings did you pull to keep my ass out of jail?"

"I made them see sense, you did what you had to do and you brought back a lot of valuable tech and Intel."

"I need to secure the release of two of my crew, my engineers, former Alliance, I want them back."

"You can use your Spectre status to authorise it." Anderson sighed as Udina walked into the room, "What do you want Udina?"

"You have a meeting with the other councillors." Udina cast Shepard a disapproving look.

Anderson huffed. "I'll be there soon." Anderson watched as Udina left his office, he turned back to Shepard. "Come back before you leave."

Shepard hugged Anderson. "Awwwww, did you miss me?"

"Yes, dads are allowed to miss their daughters."

"I'll be back before we depart. I'll let you know when I've picked up Vega." Shepard smiled at her Father and left his office.

* * *

Shepard departed the Normandy, heading for a suite Aria had organised for her. Shepard had everything she needed to change herself from Commander to Nikita, wannabe Omega dancer. She smiled, everyone thought she couldn't dance, but really she could, she just had a certain style that she didn't like to show unless it meant she was going get laid at the end of it.

Shepard began setting out her stuff, when she saw a shimmer in the corner of the room. She shook her head and sighed as she removed her t-shirt. "Kasumi, either go away or help."

Kasumi appeared, walking over to Shepard. "I'll help. I just want to see you dance." Kasumi set to work on transforming Shepard. She decided to give Shepard smokey grey eyes with black eye liner, full red lips, leaving her long dark hair loose and slightly tousled. Kasumi picked a short, black dress with a plunging neckline to show of Shepard's assets, completing the look with killer heels and silver jewellery.

Shepard looked at herself in the mirror. "If I dont get any action tonight, I give up trying. How do I look?"

Kasumi admired her handiwork. "Smoking hot, Shep. Even if this Vega is a no go, I'm there's plenty of others willing to play with you."

After two hours of getting ready, Shepard stepped into Afterlife, casting her eyes around for the man she came for. She couldn't see him, but Intel said he was here, so she had to bide her time. Shepard strolled casually to the bar, eyes and wolf whistles following each sway of her hips. She smirked a little, tonight was definitely going to be a good night. She slid on to a stool, ordering herself a drink, sipping on it as she looked around, scanning the Human men, trying to spot her target. She found him, a walking bag of meat and muscle, his t-shirt straining under the the contours of his well toned body.

Shepard's mind went immediately to the dark side, wondering if he used all that muscle in the bedroom. He could easily nail her to the mattress with a relentless fucking that Shepard suspected would last til her thighs hurt and moving wasnt an option. Lieutenant Vega didn't do things half hearted on the battlefield, he certainly wouldn't do it in between a woman's legs.

Shepard watched as Vega took a seat next to her, watching him out of the corner of her eye, smirking slightly; it was time to play dirty. Shepard slipped off her stool, pretending to stumble, falling against Vega's rock hard body, causing his drink to spill down his t-shirt. "Oh, I'm so sorry, drink is stronger than I thought."

Vega turned to look at the gorgeous brunette. "It's ok, accidents happen." Vega checked her out completely, she was practically edible. "Buy me a drink and I just might forgive you."

Shepard laughed, returning to her seat, turning the bartender. "Two of whatever he's drinking."

Vega shifted closer to Shepard. "So are you gonna tell me what your name is?"

"Nikita Anderson, I'm a dancer. What's your name, big boy?"

"James Vega. What brings a  _señora_  like you to Omega?"

Shepard turned in her seat to face Vega, leaning towards him, revealing a gentle hint of cleavage. "Hoping to get a job here. But since you're here, I might stay for the entertainment."

Vega slipped an arm around Shepard. "What is going on in that  _hermosa mente_?

Shepard hummed gently, pressing a palm into his chest, leaning close to his ear. "I'm wondering, what I would have to do, to get you to fuck me all night long."

Vega growled lowly in his throat. "Dance with me?"

Shepard slipped off the stool and walked towards the dance floor, she glanced back towards Vega. "Sure you can handle this?"

Vega got off his stool, strolling towards her, his hands reaching for her hips, pulling her back to him. "Oh, I can handle it." Vega walked her towards the dance floor, hands exploring her curves. Together they moved into a sea of other dancers, Shepard turned her back to him, grinding her ass against his crotch while his hands had her hips firmly in his grasp.

Vega turned Shepard around, pulling her tight against him, her breasts pushing into his chest, her body melding together with his, they moved slowly, hands exploring what they could reach. Vega wanted to explore every inch of this beautiful woman. He turned her again, her back resting against him, starting with her thighs, caressing each inch of smooth creamy skin, pulling her dress up slightly, his hands infuriatingly missing the juncture at the top.

Shepard knew she could blow at any time, Vega was touching her in all the right places, setting her skin on fire. If he didn't give her the fucking of a life time, she would shoot him in the balls. She shivered and whimpered at his hands moving up her body, he was slow, trying to tease her; well two can play at that game. Shepard reached her hand around finding his crotch, rubbing it through the fabric, he was definitely aroused.

Vega was nearing his breaking point, the exquiste brunette, knew just how sexy she was and how to use it to her advantage. His hands moved further up her body, ghosting over the top her breasts, making her whimper, all thoughts of being in public, in the the middle of a dance floor forgotten.

Shepard groaned as Vega's strong hands massage her breasts, catching the sensitive nubs though the fabric, it was time to take this to the next level. She grabbed his hand, pulling him from dance floor, leading him to a private room. As soon as she entered the room, Vega slammed her roughly into a wall, it'd probably hurt in the morning, but Shepard couldn't care about that now.

Vega slammed Shepard into the wall, his lips crushing against hers in a bruising kiss, he pulled away, admiring the woman in front of him, messy hair and swollen lips, she looked so sexy and he had to have her. He pushed her dress up over her hips, ripping at the delicate lace that hid her sex from him, in one movement, the panties came off and he threw them across the room.

Shivering fingers fumbled at the button of Vega's trousers and Shepard grunted in frustration over her lack of dexterity, pulling at the button until it popped off, making a small noise as it hit the floor. The trousers easily came apart and she pushed them down, underpants joining the trousers, freeing his rock hard erection.

Vega pulled her thigh up to his hip, holding her against the wall, he entered her quickly, both crying out in pleasure. Vega wanted to take it slow, but he just couldn't hold back, he needed her, to have her, to spend himself within her. She was willing and needed it just as much as he did. Vega pulled out of her, pulling her to a table in the room, bending her over it. He slammed into her again, making her cry out.

Shepard gripped onto the edge of the table as she was thrust back and forth, filled and stretched by his ample size. She felt like she wasnt breathing, she could only concentrate on the the sensations in her groin. A short, sharp sting spread across a cheek of her ass. "Oh fuck." She shouted as he slapped her ass again. Her hands shivered, legs buckled, toes curled as her groin tense up around his length, her nerve endings exploding as she came hard.

Vega groaned at the clenching around his length, thrusting into her slowly and deeply, spilling his seed into her. "Oh  _mierda._ " He yelled, still slowly thrusting into her, letting her waning orgasm milk his length dry. "Come back to mine." Vega whispered in her ear, pulling her upwards into his arms.

Shepard nodded, taking Vega's hand as they straightened themselves out, walking out of the room, heading toward the club exit. Together, they walked through the alleys of Omega, heading towards Vega's home. Shepard felt warm liquid drip down her legs, strangely, she found it sexy, being so full of Vega's seed, it was dripping down her legs slowly. The home was small, enough for one person, one sofa, a TV, a small kitchen, a spacious bed, no individual touches though.

Shepard stumbled over to his bed, falling on it, landing on her back. She kicked her shoes off, dumping her bag on the floor. Dizzily, she managed to peel her dress off her sticky skin, laying spread out on the bed, waiting for Vega to join her.

Vega turned away from the door, noticing the naked brunette spread out on his bed, he was hard again. Quickly, he undressed, joining Shepard on the bed, his body covered hers completely, pinning her underneath him. They kissed desperately, tongues battling for dominance. Vega hissed against her lips, the delicious pain of her nails digging into his back. Vega planted kisses against her neck, nipping at her skin, her naked breasts proved too enticing, they call for his touch, his hot mouth around the hardened nubs. He looked at Shepard through blackened eyes as he flicked his tongue over the pink nub, whimpers spurring him on to do it again, he suckled on her breast, watching her as she watched him through her fluttering lashes.

Shepard groaned as she was roughly pulled down the bed, watching as his head disappeared behind her legs. She gasped, throwing her head back as his talented tongue licked slowly and methodically over her sex, exploring her wetness. Almost involuntarily, she bucked her hips up to his face, holding his head to her sex with her hands. Deft fingers entered her, caressing the walls, never before had a man been so concerned with her enjoyment and pleasure. "Oh fuck, right here...keeping going." She ordered him, her orgasm hitting her not long after, she swore to all the gods as her juices soaked his fingers, dripping onto the sheets.

Vega tasted her juices on his fingers, quickly his hand was grabbed by Shepard, giving him a look that nearly made him cum straight away as she licked herself off of his fingers. Vega growled, pushing Shepard backwards, gripping her thighs as he entered her wet sex, he felt like such an animal, he just wanted to fuck her hard and fast, claiming her as his own. He slammed into her over and over, her hips matching each thrust, he just couldn't hold out, he just wanted to fill her up with his seed throughout the night. He grunted as the coiling sensation in his stomach reached breaking point. "Shit." He grunted louder as he spilled himself into her again, joining her as a spent, sweaty mess.

Together they curled up under the sheets, hoping to get some sleep before lust and desire took them over again.

Vega woke up in the morning, the bed empty. He sat up, finally seeing Shepard getting dressed. "Hey, where you going?"

Shepard turned to look at him, "Back to the ship, Lieutentant Vega. I expect to see you on the Normandy within two hours, get your shit together and be there."

Vega felt confused, until it dawned on him, "Commander Shepard?!"

"That's me. Two hours Lieutenant." Shepard headed to the door, stopping before walking back to him. She pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. "Thanks for an enjoyable night." She winked at him before she headed out of the door, leaving him wanting more.

Vega watched as Shepard left his place. "I just fucked Commander Shepard." He said out loud to himself. That fact threw up a dilemma for Vega, he had the chance to work with his hero, but now all he would see is the sexy brunette from Omega, he had a night of crazy, wild sex with.


	2. The video

Shepard sat at her desk, going through the reports she had yet to finish, as the Normandy headed to Earth. They had been summoned to Earth to prepare the defence plan in preparation for the coming Reaper invasion.

She hated doing reports, but lately they were a lifesaver when she was trying to keep her mind distracted, namely away from a certain James Vega. He had decided to join the Normandy, which in turn, threw up a dilemma for her. In Alliance terms, he was off limits, more so as she was his commanding officer. But, there was just something about the Lieutenant that she just couldn't stop thinking about.

He was handsome, sexy and incredibly charming. Everything about him just radiated an air of power and sexual presence. She caught his intense brown eyes watching her every move, making her skin tingle and long for his touch. Yet, he was so coldly professional with her, despite the night they shared together. He used her rank, never her name, whenever he addressed her and kept a stiff stance when in her presence.

She knew she would have to discuss it with him, eventually. But that wasn't so easy when the ship had ears and very nosey eyes. She didn't want things to be so formal between them, she wasn't that kind of CO and if he wanted that, then being on her crew just wouldn't work. She also didn't want the other crew getting suspicious. Joker especially, who would quickly work it out and she just could do without the jokes about sleeping with her Lieutenants. He knew that about Kaidan and two others before that.

She stretched her arms above her head, checking the time on the chrono, realising it was dinner time. She was about to get up, when her terminal bleep, telling her she had external message. She opened up her messages, surprised to see it was from Aria, with a vid attached.

 _To:_ _Lola.A.Shepard_

 _From:_ _QueenofOmega_

_Subject: Thanks for the viewing._

_Shepard,_

_When I said find a nice, young man, I didn't say you should fuck him in my nightclub!_

_I've attached a copy of the vid to this email, but not after myself and the boys watched it. We enjoyed both parts._

_I must say, I'm surprised and proud of you, Shepard. I never expected you to be so enthusiastic. You made noises that would put Asari porn stars to shame. I'm also impressed at your Lieutenant's ability to make you orgasm so many times._

_Feel free to come back with any more of your Lieutenants. I might even join in._

_Aria_

Shepard sank down into her chair, on fire with embarrassment. Only Aria could make the situation even more seedy than it already was. But then, she was curious. What was it like? She'd never watched herself having sex before and she was curious about her own performance. She pressed play and rested against the back of the chair. Her cheeks heated up as she watched as Vega bended her over the table. Vega looked like an animal as he was fucking her and mystery of her sore ass was solved. Her mind had forgotten that little detail.

" _Shepard?"_ She jumped, her heart racing as Garrus' voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What's up, Garrus?" She huffed, trying not to sound as flushed as she felt.

" _Are you ok?"_ He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Did you want something?"

" _Uh, yeah. Steve has cooked dinner. Shall I bring some up?"_

"No, I'll come down." She shut off the comm and turned off the video. "EDI?"

" _Yes, Shepard?"_

"Can you hide this video and then let me know? Make sure its locked and give it an inconspicuous name."

" _Of course, Shepard."_

* * *

Vega sat on the stairs leading to the main battery, eating that dinner that Steve had cooked. Shepard had come down for dinner and completely avoided his eye. It was unusual, she had ignored the night they spent on Omega but she had never avoided interaction with him.

He had been thinking about his night with Shepard, ever since he joined her crew. It wasn't something that he could really forget. It was the most amazing night of his life, but it would never be repeated. There were rules against things of that nature and they both had careers too good to ruin on a casual fling. Now, he was just curious about her strange behaviour. What had happened recently to make her act so odd?

He finished his dinner and headed back down to the shuttle bay for a work out. He needed to work off some of the sexual stress he was feeling. He didn't fraternize and he hadnt intended to, but now he had, he couldn't get the sound of her in the throes of passion, out of his head. After his work out, he sat on the bunk, opening up his omni tool. His brows creased in confusion as he saw an email from Aria T'loak. Why would the self-proclaimed, Queen of Omega, be emailing him?

 _To:_ _James.E.Vega_

 _From:_ _QueenofOmega_

_Subject: Shepard…_

_Vega_

_I tolerated your presence on Omega, but I do not appreciate your cum stains on my furniture. But, since you were stupid enough to fuck Commander Shepard in the presence of the security camera, I'll let you off._

_It was certainly entertaining to see the great Commander, lose control over herself. Who knew she was so loud but I should have expected that she liked it rough._

_Do me favour and fuck the Commander more often. She needs it. Until then, enjoy the security cam footage._

_Aria_

James burned with embarrassment. He didn't even think about security cameras when she dragged him into that side room. He deleted the video, not wanting anyone, especially Shepard to know that he had it. She'd likely castrate him, if she knew he left that in the ships database for anyone to find. He then thought back to her behaviour earlier. Had EDI told her about the email and the video with it? He'd have to talk about it with her but he had no idea how. It's not everyday you sleep with your CO and have the video evidence to prove it.

* * *

 Joker sat in his chair, as the night cycle began. He normally slept in his chair as it was the only place he could really sleep. He was a light sleeper and the sound of Donnelly's snoring, made him almost homicidal. He decided to watch a vid before going to sleep, so he browsed through the database to find something. When he found a video file, named "Training exercises" and locked down under CO privilege. Shepard was an awesome CO, but Joker did laugh at her idiocy. Did she really think she could hide anything from him? With such a stupid name, trying so hard to be inconspicuous, he knew it had to be something good.

So, he hacked the file and let it play. It started off innocent enough, just a room in Afterlife, he guessed from the dirt on the walls. Then two people entered the room, quickly pressed against each other. He knew where it was going and he wanted to watch. He kept watching, when one bended the other over the table, then he realised…. "Oh, shit." He whispered, as he realised that was Shepard and Vega having sex in Afterlife. He knew deep down, he should turn it off, but it was hot and like a car crash, it was impossible to look away. _"Way to go, Vega!"_ He thought as the video went on. At some point, they left the club and ending up in an apartment, obviously to continue the action. So engrossed was Joker, that he failed to hear the cockpit door open and one of stars of the video appeared him, a thunderous look on their face.

"Joker, you fucking turn that off." She shouted in his ear, making him jump. He fumbled around on the controls to turn it off, desperately hoping she wouldn't try to kill him. She stood almost in front of him, wagging a threatening finger in his face. "Joker, you'll forget you ever watched that video. You don't tell any one, and I mean, "anyone" or I will break every single bone in your body, starting with your toes. Clear?"

"Crystal." He let her walk away before his mouth decided to get in the last word. "I always thought you liked a good spanking." He waited for her to come back and smack him, but she never did. He smirked and changed the name on the file to something he knew wouldn't draw attention to it.


End file.
